A variety of mechanical drawing aids exist for use to construct arcs and circles and with the exception of circle templates these fall into two categories: namely, the bow divider and the beam compasses. These instruments are generally constructed in such a manner as to present one or more sharp and potentially dangerous points to the user. In addition, to construct an arc of given radius the actual measurement must be transferred from a separate scale or measure. None offer the versatility of easily using a large variety of readily available marking devices ranging from the India ink pen, felt tip marker, ball point pen, or pencil to the scribe while being of a size and configuration that can be carried in the user's pocket or notebook.